


Grow Up

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends AU, Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a gay mess, Pining, Slow Burn, but ONLY after they're adults, mentions of sexual content earlier on, teenage boys being teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho met his best friend when he was seven.He fell in love with his best friend when he was thirteen.And pined for years to come.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 61
Kudos: 447





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!!!  
> So fun fact; I actually have a personal connection to childhood friend AUs- I met my current boyfriend when we were in the same class in third grade! We actually started going out at the end of fifth grade, so like we met when we were kids and got together when we were still kids xD  
> Because of this, childhood friends to lovers is my FAVORITE trope ever. The idea of eventually falling for your closest and longest known friend is just such a sweet concept! So, of course I had to write it!!
> 
> Also, big big biiiig disclaimer: There is sexual stuff that is talked about and done by the characters while they are still teenagers. I added this in because it's realistic; teenagers and especially teenage boys are quite horny and do sexual stuff- the average age for becoming sexually active is 15. I was once a teen myself, so I know all of this firsthand, and my own experience is what I am using for reference. Since I am now an adult, I just want to clarify that I am NOT trying to sexualize teenagers. Any Explicit sexual content does not occur until AFTER they are of legal age. Yeah, I mention masturbation, and fooling around, because middle and high schoolers do that stuff. But it's not written in detail, specifically because as a grown up I don't feel comfortable writing explicit stuff with minors.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

Minho was seven years old when the new neighbors moved in. A family of four, at least that’s what Minho observed. A mom, a dad, a young boy, and a baby.

Later that day, there was a knock on the door, which Minho’s mom answered.

“Hi! We just moved in! Do you have any kids I can play with? My mom suggested I go find some friends since she’s busy with my baby sister,” a cheerful voice said.

Minho’s mom laughed. “Of course, the new neighbors. You’re in luck little man, we have a son. What’s your name?”

“Bang Chan! I’m eight years old!”

“Well now isn’t that just perfect, our Minho is just around your age. Minho, come and say hi sweetie!”

Minho timidly approached the door, hiding behind his mom’s legs. He was a very shy kid, who didn’t like talking to strangers.

“This is Chan, he’s around your age,” his mom said, gently pushing Minho forward, “why don’t you introduce yourself? It’ll be nice to have a friend to play with!”

The boy, Chan, was smiling ear to ear, little dimples poking out on his cheeks. His hair was dark and...curly? Minho had only seen hair like that on the television.

“...hi,” he said quietly, “I’m Minho. I’m seven, and I like animals.”

“Wanna go pretend to be animals?” Chan suggested, and Minho brightened up at the offer.

He nodded eagerly, and when Chan gestured for him to follow as he ran down the front steps, Minho walked outside and followed him.

  
  
  


When Minho was eight, he and Chan determined they must be soulmates, since they got along so well and had become such close friends. It was Chan’s idea to get married, and they had a little ‘ceremony’ at the spot where their backyards met. They argued over who got to be the wife, the one who was nurturing and would take care of the other.

Chan’s mom suggested they both be the wife, and they eagerly agreed, not knowing that was apparently an option, .

The wedding was attended by their parents, Minho’s mom playing the part of the priest. Chan’s dad took the photos. Hannah, Chan’s baby sister, was the flower girl. Although she wasn’t very good at it, since she was two and barely knew how to walk.

They kissed each other on the cheek to seal the deal, since kissing on the mouth was gross and something only parents did.

Chan gave Minho a soft cat plushie, a token of ‘how good a wife’ he was. He’d done a bunch of chores to save up enough allowance to get it, having seen the plush in the store and thinking of Minho immediately. 

Minho slept with it every night.

Since they were now married, Chan declared that there was no need for honorifics. So even though Chan was a year older, Minho didn’t have to call him hyung anymore. Just Chan. Or Channie. And that was how it would be for the years to come.

They did almost _everything_ together. They took the bus to school together, they got into mischief together, they had sleepovers at each other’s houses all the time.

Chan stopped knocking on the door before walking in when Minho was ten. Minho started climbing up the tree next to the Bang house to get to Chan’s bedroom window when he was eleven. Minho was there to welcome home Chan's new baby brother when he was nine, Chan was there when Minho got glasses at age twelve.

  
  


When he was twelve, Minho realized he wasn’t really into girls. He didn’t think about them the same way other boys his age seemed to be. Even when Chan talked about them, talked about kissing a girl named Chaeyoung behind the baseball field, Minho didn’t really have the same level of intrigue for how soft her lips apparently were.

Minho thought he might like boys when he was thirteen. He asked Chan about it one day, while they were playing video games.

"Is...is it normal if I don’t want to kiss girls? And want to kiss boys instead? There’s this guy in my class...Dongyeol….he's pretty and I kinda want to kiss him over any girl," Minho said.

Chan shrugged. “I don’t see why it wouldn’t be normal. I mean, who cares who you want to kiss? Maybe you could try and kiss me, see if you like it.”

Minho nearly dropped his controller.

“That would be my first kiss!” he exclaimed, “that’s just intimidating!”

“Why would it be intimidating?”

“You’ve already had your first kiss!”

“Okay, so I have experience and can guide you. You don’t have to! It’s just a suggestion.”

They went back to their game, as Chan’s offer sat on Minho’s mind.

After a while, he spoke up again.

“Actually...can we try it? The kiss thing.”

Chan hit pause on the game.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, “I’ll let you take the lead.”

They both turned to face each other, and Minho took off his glasses as he scooted closer. Okay. No big deal. This was Chan, his best friend. His partner in crime. Kissing him would be easy!

He leaned in, and planted his mouth on Chan’s. He could feel Chan kiss back, and then Minho pulled away.

“So, how was it?” Chan asked.

“I don’t know...felt kind of weird? I can’t say if I liked it or disliked it. Maybe...we should try again? You take the lead this time.”

Chan nodded, and leaned in towards Minho. Minho closed his eyes as he felt Chan’s mouth against his own, and tried to focus on how the kiss felt.

It felt nice. Chan’s lips were soft, and he ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, and they moved their mouths a little bit. The first kiss had just been pressing mouths together. This felt more like a _real_ kiss, the ones they had in the movies.

Chan pulled away, and again asked Minho how it was.

“I definitely liked that,” Minho said, feeling a little breathless.

“Well then you like guys,” Chan declared with another shrug, “no big deal.”

When Minho was thirteen, he realized that while Dongyeol was pretty, he wasn’t the one Minho had a crush on. 

Minho had a crush on Chan. 

He kept thinking about them kissing, kept wondering what it would be like to do it again. And again. And while lying down. And against a wall. His best friend quickly became the sole subject of all of his daydreams.

And, as they grew up and hit puberty, all sorts of hormones racing through Minho’s bloodstream, Chan became the subject of _numerous_ wet dreams. At this point, it became ‘weird’ for them to share a bed during sleepovers, something they’d always done as little kids. It was probably for the best, the _last_ thing Minho needed was to have a nighttime emission while Chan was right there next to him. That would be _super_ embarrassing. 

As puberty continued, jerking off became a thing. Something that Minho wasn’t really super knowledgable of, since his dad- bless his soul- was _really_ awkward during his ‘sex talk’ and basically glossed over all of the dirty details.

So Minho asked Chan instead.

“You get hard, right?” he questioned, reading through his math assignment, laying across Chan’s bed while Chan sat at his desk. They were doing homework together, as they usually did.

Chan turned and gave him a weirded out look. “That’s a really bizarre question. Of course I do, every guy does. Why? Didn’t you learn about this stuff from your parents? You know, masturbating and all that?”

“I mean my dad gave me _The Talk_ , but he didn’t really go into specifics. You know how awkward he is. So like...I don’t really know what to _do_ in that department.”

“You’re so naïve, how cute,” Chan said with a chuckle.

“....so? What am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I am _so_ not telling you that. You gotta learn for yourself. Look it up on Naver if you have to.”

“You’re no help,” Minho grumbled, ducking when Chan tossed a pencil at him in retaliation.

Luckily, Naver was full of information. Which came in handy since Minho woke up in the middle of a dirty dream a few days later. He thought about Chan saying ‘you gotta learn for yourself’. And he thought about what the internet told him. And he thought about Chan in general, and how goddamn attractive he was.

He snuck a hand beneath his waistband, and went to town. Once he was finished, he felt nothing but embarrassment. Oh god. He just jerked off to his best friend. And there was _so much._ How was he going to be able to look Chan in the eyes after this?

He could look Chan in the eyes just fine, actually. But he tried his best to not think about him during….that time. He couldn’t control his dreams, but if he had to take care of business, he did so while thinking about something else- _anything_ else.

  
  


Time passed, and soon Chan was graduating junior high and moving on to high school. Minho hated that year, hated not seeing Chan in the hallways or being able to ride the bus together. He studied his ass off to make sure he went to the same high school as Chan. His studies paid off- and they were together once again.

High school was a whole new environment to navigate. Teenage years were too.

Chan dated a couple of girls, Minho tried not to be jealous. He kinda failed, but luckily it never showed. Plus, Chan always made sure to tell his girlfriends that they could never get between him and his best friend. That made Minho feel way better.

And then. Chan realized he was bisexual. Which only served to get Minho’s stupid hopes up, even though he knew it would never happen. He was deeply stuck in the friendzone. Doomed to pine from afar until his feelings went away.

They both got fairly popular as they blossomed from boys into young men. Minho joined the dance club. Chan joined the swim team.

Minho actually managed to snag a boyfriend for a few months. Turned out pretty Dongyeol from middle school was also into guys, and when Minho asked him out he accepted. He hoped this would help him finally get over Chan, who was super happy and supportive of Minho’s relationship. Of course he was, Chan was literally the best person ever. 

Minho was wrong though; he liked Dongyeol, sure, but his smile didn’t make Minho’s heart flutter the same way Chan’s did. Eventually, he spilled his true feelings, and Dongyeol was saddened, but understanding. They decided to stay friends.

From that point Minho decided to just suppress his feelings entirely. It seemed to work, for a while anyway.

While they were in highschool, this crazy new app called snapchat came out, an app where you could send timed photo messages to people. Of course, Minho and Chan jumped on the trend, sending each other the ugliest selfies with the dumbest jokes to go with them. One time, Minho was working on his homework, and snapchatting Chan intermittently. He opened up Chan’s newest snap response, a lazy mirror selfie with the words “haha” in response to a cheeky joke Minho had made. Minho wasn’t paying attention to the words though. He was paying attention to Chan’s sweatpants. Here’s the thing about sweatpants- they didn’t conceal much. So Minho saw an outline of _it._ It was totally an outline of his dick. Great, now Minho was thinking about it. And suddenly, all his repressed feelings came bubbling up from the depths of his mind. He barely managed to snag a screenshot before the image disappeared.

He jerked off to it. He got himself off and it really didn’t take very long, he was hornier than ever and his thoughts were filled with nothing but Chan Chan Chan.

What if Chan kissed him, what if Chan touched him, what it Chan licked him, what if what if what if.

And afterwards he just felt embarrassed again, because what was the fucking point? He was never going to date Chan. No reason to fantasize when that was all it was ever going to be- a horny teenage boy’s fantasy. But he couldn’t get over him.

A knock on the door startled Minho out of his thoughts, and he heard Chan’s voice say “Minho? Are you alive?”

Minho scrambled to yank his pants back up and make it not seem like he was just doing something sexual.

However once Chan waltzed in, he took a moment to sniff the air, and a sly smirk spread across his face.

“Ohhhh were you watching porn? Having some ‘me-time’? Sorry, hope I didn’t interrupt~” he said cheekily.

Minho felt his face heat up, since- well- Chan wasn’t entirely wrong.

“What kind of porn do you watch anyways?” Chan continued, walking around and looking at the little trinkets Minho kept on his bookshelf.

“The fuck kind of question is that, Chan?” Minho answered, scowling.

“What, you can ask me how I masturbate when we’re in middle school, but I can’t ask about porn? It’s just guy talk, I thought we told each other almost everything.”

Minho sighed. “Yeah okay, I’ll give you that. I don’t really know what to say, it’s not anything interesting. Just your classic guy on guy action. What about you?”

“Eh, a bit of everything. Well, guy-girl, guy-guy, girl-girl, that kind of everything. Sometimes I dabble with camgirls,” Chan answered, now plopping down on the bed next to Minho.

Minho was doing his very best to not think about Chan watching porn with a hand down his pants, when Chan asked yet another question.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?”

Minho’s face burned even hotter.

“Uh, yeah I’ve done it a few times. Why do you ask?”

“I tried it too. Feels nice, right?”

Minho shrugged, and then nodded. The conversation drifted away from there.

They started having “guy talk” more often. They talked about what they liked, what they didn’t, what they’d experimented with, and so on.

“How far did you get with Dongyeol?” Chan asked once, when they were hanging out in his room, laying across his bed and eating junk food, “c’mon, you know you can tell me.”

Minho shoved him lightly. “You’re always so intrigued in my sex life, you pervert.”

“What? You aren’t curious about mine?”

“.....fair. Anyways, we only went to second base.”

“Ah, hand stuff?”

“Yeah, only a couple of times though, before we broke up.”

Chan sat up slightly, looking at Minho.

“Why did you guys break up anyways? You never told me,” he said.

Minho looked over at the wall, panicking slightly. He definitely couldn’t tell Chan the real reason. ‘Oh, I’m in love with you and can’t get over it’. Yeah, no. Chan couldn’t know.

“Um...we’re both bottoms. It wasn’t going to work.”

Chan stared at Minho for a few moments. Minho hoped the other didn’t see through his lie.

“I thought you said you guys only got to second base?” he asked.

“We- we did...but it's the principle of the thing. Like, if we _did_ go all the way wouldn't work,” Minho added, panicking more as his fabrication seemed less and less realistic.

Chan accepted it with a nod though, saying “ah, gotcha. So you’re a bottom, huh? I can see that.”

“What the fuck does that mean??” Minho exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and whacking Chan with it, “I could be a top or a verse, you never know!”

“But you _just_ said you’re a bottom,” Chan replied, laughing.

“Well, what about you? How far did you get with Jimin and Mina?”

“Third base baby~ at least with Mina. Jimin was only first.”

Minho sat up, gaping.

“Holy shit, so you got all the way to oral?”

Chan nodded, looking extremely smug.

“Well?? What was it like? You have to tell me!” Minho demanded, shaking Chan’s arm.

“Dude it’s so good,” Chan answered, closing his eyes as if he was reliving the experience, “it’s like- hot, and wet, and….yeah I can’t really describe it any other way. It just felt really good.”

“Damn, you lucky bastard.”

Chan snorted, and they went back to stuffing their faces with gummy worms.

“I think I’m a top, by the way.,” Chan said about a minute later.

“What? What are- oh. Right, that kind of top.”

“Yeah like, when I think about, yknow, getting it on with a hot guy, i definitely wanna be the one sticking it in. Really I’d probably do anal with a girl too. Butts are like, really really nice.”

“So you’re an ass man?” Minho questioned, snickering.

“Oh _definitely_ ,” Chan answered with a grin.

“Didn’t you say you liked fingering yourself though?”

“Hey a finger is very different from a dick, okay? Just cause I enjoy the finger doesn’t mean I want an entire cock up there.”

Minho cracked up laughing; this conversation was just so ridiculous, he couldn’t help but giggle away the subtle awkwardness that he felt.

At the same time, he was sort of dying inside, with the knowledge that Chan would top a dude. This was only going to make his dreams so much worse.

Chan started working out more in his final year of highschool (Minho’s second year); more than what the swim team required. This included sending Minho lots of gym selfies. At this point, snapchat had updated so it alerted you when someone took a screenshot of your snap. So when Minho took a screenshot of a snap that Chan was shirtless in, he later got a text asking ‘lol why’d u screenshot’.

Fuck. What was he going to say? What excuse would be most believable?

Panicking, Minho quickly typed out ‘my best friend looks hot, wanna have evidence in case you’re ever feeling unconfident or smth yknow’.

Shockingly, Chan believed it. And sent back an ‘awwww thx bro <3’.

Minho flopped back on his bed. He was such a mess. A horrible, very gay mess.

Chan later convinced Minho to join him at the gym, so “we can both get buff together! It’ll be fun!”. Of course, since Minho was unreasonably whipped, he agreed almost immediately.

It actually was pretty fun; they spotted each other a lot, Minho started to broaden out and get stronger, he worked on his legs the most, he stared at Chan a lot. Like, a _lot_ . It was a miracle Chan never noticed, especially when Minho once fell off the treadmill because he got so distracted looking at Chan’s ass. Although, Chan had been too busy laughing at Minho and making sure he was okay to bother asking _why_ he fell in the first place.

He wasn’t as hormone-crazy anymore like he had been when he was younger, but he still jerked off from time to time- of course he did. And at that point he had just accepted that he was going to think about Chan when it happened. Suppressing it hadn’t made it go away, so why even bother? Might as well enjoy the fantasies.

Chan got his first boyfriend halfway through the year, a transfer student named BamBam. Minho was supportive of course, but that relationship hurt a lot more than the previous two. He could feel his heart shatter every time Chan talked about his relationship, subconsciously wishing that it was him instead.

Not long before Chan graduated, he and BamBam broke it off. 

“We were just better as friends,” Chan said when Minho asked him why. 

He was still pretty sad about it though, so Minho made sure they had a night full of ice cream, movies, and video games.

Of course, Chan dating another guy paled in comparison to how sad Minho was when Chan graduated. He was going off to Seoul and leaving Minho behind. He was going to make new friends, and possibly forget Minho even existed.

Minho voiced his worries right after the graduation ceremony, but Chan just laughed at him.

“You’re an idiot,” he chuckled, “as if anyone could replace you.”

He said that phrase with a fond little smile, ruffling Minho’s hair, and Minho had never wanted to kiss him more than right then.

Maybe he should. Just say fuck it and tell Chan “I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen.”

But Chan was already walking back to his family for a photo, and Minho’s opportunity disappeared. Which was probably a blessing in disguise.

  
  


Before Chan went off to university, Minho spent as much time with him as possible. He helped Chan get packed up, went shopping with him for dorm stuff, had the kind of sleepovers that lasted three days in a row.

Partway through the summer break, Minho’s cat plushie went missing. The one Chan had given him all those years ago- he’d still slept with it every night. Minho texted Chan in a frenzy, freaking out about it, and Chan was over in minutes.

“It’ll be fine,” Chan reassured, “you probably just misplaced it. I’ll be your plushie if you need something to sleep with.”

Bad idea, very bad idea, Minho absolutely needed to _not_ snuggle up with the man he had a massive crush on-

“Yeah okay,” Minho found himself saying, because he was a fucking idiot.

So after years of not sharing a bed because it was ‘too weird’, suddenly Minho and Chan were sharing a bed again. Cool. Totally cool. Even after Minho found his cat (his mom had taken it to be washed), they still kept sharing a bed- since Chan had a small addiction to cuddles. Usually they just cuddled during the day, now they added in Chan tightly spooning Minho all night into the mix. Which only doomed Minho further because waking up next to Chan in the morning? A domestic dream come to life, all it was missing was the soft sleepy morning kisses. 

Good lord, could Minho get _any_ gayer?

Chan spent his last night before he left for Seoul at Minho’s house, because what better way to spend your last night at home than with your best friend? Minho had been dreading this day though, he didn’t want Chan to leave. He didn’t want to have to deal with not seeing him everyday anymore. Because even when Chan had gone to a different school, Minho would still see him back at home. Now, he wouldn’t even have that. 

He tried to not let his sadness show, but at one point he couldn’t help but tear up, which Chan immediately noticed, with a gentle “hey, what’s wrong? C’mere.”

Minho just flopped across Chan’s lap and said “I’m just gonna miss you so much….it’s not going to be the same without you here.”

“It’s okay, I’m gonna miss you too,” Chan replied, “I’ll text you everyday if you want though. I’ll visit as often as I can, too.”

Minho pouted. “That’s what they all say. Seungkwan told me that his sisters said the same thing, but they rarely come home to visit.”

“Well, I’m not your sister, am I?”

“Technically, you’re my wife.”

Chan’s face lit up as he started to laugh.

“Oh my gosh I am your wife! Or- did we ever actually settle that argument?”

“I think we agreed we were both the wife,” Minho said, giggling.

“Well, I’ve gotta be a good spouse then, don’t I? And visit my wife every weekend.”

They were both laughing now, Minho’s tears long gone.

“You’re ridiculous,” Minho snickered, lightly punching Chan’s arm.

They spent the rest of the night talking about old memories from when they were younger.

“Remember that time I fell out of the tree next to your window and broke my arm?”

“Oh yeah! I couldn’t stop crying because I thought you were going to die.”

“You always were a crybaby.”

“I was _nine_ , I cried over a lot of things back then.”

“Whatever you say…..remember when I was the shorter one?”

“One centimeter! You are taller by _one_ centimeter!”

“And don’t you forget it, Thumbelina.”

“Minho I swear to god.”

They were half asleep, hugging each other tightly, and Minho heard Chan whisper “I’m gonna miss you so much, Min.”

Minho smiled, pulling Chan’s arm tighter around him, trying to commit this warm feeling to memory. 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” he whispered back.

  
  


When seeing Chan off, Minho hugged him so tightly he started to complain that he couldn’t breathe. 

And then, Minho did something pretty bold. He kissed Chan on the cheek.

“What- why’d you do that?” Chan asked, looking rather perplexed.

“I don’t know, a goodbye hug didn’t seem like enough,” Minho answered, shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

Chan just laughed and kissed Minho’s cheek as well. It was clearly platonic, but Minho still considered it a personal win.

  
  


In Minho’s last year of highschool, he spent his time with his friends on the dance team. Since he couldn't spend time with Chan. They were all a year or two years below him; there was Hyunjin, Felix, Minhyuk, Yeonjun, and Chan (not Minho’s Chan, this Chan’s last name was Lee).

True to his word, Chan did text almost every single day. Minho always got so excited whenever Chan would text, he even gave Chan a customized ringtone so he would know it was his best friend messaging him without even looking.

“Who are you texting that has you smiling so much?” Minhyuk asked one day, as they headed towards the bus stop.

“Huh? Oh, it’s just Channie. Y’know, my best friend,” Minho answered.

“Best friend? Wait, you mean you guys _aren’t_ dating?” Felix asked, and Minho’s face heated up rapidly.

“N-no! No way! I’ve just known him since I was a kid, we’re really close. But we’re _just_ friends,” Minho rapidly denied.

Minhyuk snorted. “Could’ve fooled me, you always looked at him like he was the freakin’ sun.”

Minho punched him in the arm instead of answering.

On the third weekend into the school year, Minho came home to a surprise. That surprise being Chan, who was laying across Minho’s couch in Minho’s house, looking at his phone.

“What- what the fuck?” Minho asked, dropping his schoolbag on the floor.

“Oh! I was wondering when you’d get home,” Chan said, looking up and smiling.

“Why are you in my house?”

“I got bored waiting at home so I thought I’d wait here for you to get back from school.”

“And you didn’t think to- gee, I don’t know- _text_ me that you’re visiting?”

“Uh...surprise?” Chan said, his smile turning sheepish.

Minho shook his head, but walked over to flop on top of his best friend, cuddling him right there on the couch.

He’d missed Chan. Missed his smell, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his hugs.

It was so nice seeing him again, and they spent the whole weekend with each other. It was painful to have to say goodbye again come Sunday.

Chan tried to keep visiting, but with his classes getting more intense, he had less and less free time to take a trip back home. So he and Minho started skyping, so they could at least see and hear each other. And of course, they still texted all the time.

On one night, they ended up falling asleep mid skype call. When Minho woke up the next morning, he saw Chan already awake, looking at him through the camera.

He rubbed his eyes and mumbled a sleepy “hello”, to which Chan smiled fondly and replied “good morning, sleepyhead.”

And then a bizarre look of panic spread across Chan’s face, and he abruptly ended the call before Minho could even ask what was wrong. Weird.

Confused, Minho texted him about it, asking ‘um wtf was that? Are u ok??’

It took a while for Chan to respond, in fact Minho had nearly forgotten about it. He was already on the bus when he got Chan’s response of ‘sorry, sorry, suddenly remembered a paper I had due. Same time next weekend tho?’

Minho gave an affirmative, that would make sense. It wasn’t the first time Chan had left a paper until the very last minute, and Minho knew it wouldn’t be the last. A little weird that Chan made the connection while staring at his best friend, but the mind was odd like that.

A month or so later, Minho scheduled a tour for the campus of Chan’s school. He told Chan about it, and Chan ecstatically offered his dorm for Minho to stay in, insisting they hang out all weekend.

What was Minho going to do, say no? Of course not.

The train ride to Seoul was a little less than an hour, the bus ride to campus was about ten minutes, the campus tour took about forty. When he was finished being shown around the campus, he walked over to the fountain that Chan told him he’d meet him at.

After a while, he heard a familiar voice call out “hello stranger!”, and he whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash.

“Channie!” he exclaimed, bolting up and running towards the other man.

Minho was so excited he leaped- _literally_ leaped- into Chan’s arms. Laughing, Chan twirled him around once before setting him down and hugging him.

“I missed you so much!” Minho said, stepping back to get a full look at his best friend.

Skype calls tended to hide a lot, so Minho hadn’t seen Chan’s full body in person in weeks.

Chan must have kept going to the gym because he was way buffer. And hotter. Oh god, he was _so_ much hotter. Minho was gay. Minho was _very_ gay.

“My eyes are up here,” Chan joked.

Minho punched him on the arm, and whined “oh shut up, you never told me you were working on your pecs!”

“You didn’t get my workout selfies?”

“I was distracted by your giant arms.”

“Been working on my abs too!”

Chan lifted his shirt and grabbed Minho’s hand and placed them on said abs. Oh shit. They felt so firm. Rest in fucking peace, Lee Minho, this was too much for his poor little homosexual heart. Death via gay overload from his super hot best friend’s goddamn _muscles_.

“Haha, wow feels like a chocolate bar!” Minho said, epitome of cool and collected gay suppression, “you always wear hoodies when we video chat, so you can’t blame me for not knowing you got more built.”

Chan just shrugged, letting go of Minho’s hand so he could pull it away. He then led Minho around the campus some more, and introduced him to his new college friends. Said friends were called Yugyeom and Jungkook, and BamBam was also there but of course Minho already knew who he was. They headed to Chan’s dorm to hang out, the others going off elsewhere- except Jungkook, who was Chan’s roommate. He also didn’t stay in the room very long, meeting up with an upperclassman friend of his to study. 

Chan grabbed his laptop and they put on a movie, something they’d already seen before so they wouldn’t have to pay attention as they just talked and got caught up with what they’d each been doing, stuff they didn’t think to mention on the skype calls. Minho showed Chan a video of the dance routine the club was working on, Chan talked about his major classes and what he was studying at the time. From the sound of it he was really busy, and Minho jokingly asked if he had any time for romance.

“Well actually, I did have a fling for a bit. Lost my virginity and all that, we were fooling around for about two weeks.”

“Wha- what the fuck why didn’t you tell me? What happened to telling each other almost everything? I’m offended,” Minho exclaimed, crossing his arms with a huff.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Chan said, laughing, “I didn’t think you would care that much!”

“Of course I care, you’re my best friend! So, tell me about them.”

“It was a girl, her name is Jihyo. We met at a party, she was crying on the steps of the house because her boyfriend had just broken up with her. I comforted her, and then one thing led to another and we were making out, and then it escalated further and we hooked up in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I was basically a rebound for her, and a couple weeks later her boyfriend came back and they patched things up.”

“That kinda sucks that it only lasted a couple weeks.”

Chan shrugged. “It’s not like we had genuine feelings for each other. It was fun while it lasted, and we were able to build a really nice friendship from it.”

“Well, at the very least, congrats on losing your v card, bro~” Minho cooed, jabbing a finger into Chan’s sides and making him squirm.

“Why thank you, bro~” Chan replied, swatting Minho’s finger away.

“What did it feel like?” Minho then asked.

“Sex? Uhh, kinda hard to put into words. I guess kinda liked getting sucked off, except it’s tighter. Also it was soft? Like, her skin was soft.”

“Interesting….I wonder if it would feel the same with a guy…”

“Oh right, I forgot you’re completely gay and a bottom.”

“Shut up!”

“Ow, don’t punch me! You’re so mean! If I ever hook up with a guy, though, I’ll be sure to tell you about it.”

“You better,” Minho said, prepared to file any information Chan gave away for future fantasies of Chan fucking him, “I wanna live vicariously through you.”

The movie ended eventually, but at that point they had shifted to a very comfy cuddling position, and neither wanted to move. Chan closed the laptop and moved it so it wasn’t in danger of getting knocked to the floor, and then not long after that Minho fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Chan’s face, _right_ up close to his. Swallowing the intense urge to kiss him awake, Minho reached up and flicked Chan’s forehead with his finger.

Chan let out a childish whine, but opened his eyes. Minho got up and tried to drag Chan out of bed, struggling because he was heavy as hell.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Chan showing Minho the best spots to study, which cafes had the cheapest prices or the best student discounts, which rooms in the library were best for taking naps. He also showed Minho the gym, and they spent a couple hours working out together, just like old times. It was the most fun Minho had had in such a long time, and once again, he was devastated when they had to say goodbye.

  
  
  


Before he knew it, the New Year came around, and he finally became an adult. Chan came home for his winter break, spending time with his family. Both of their families went to temple together, and Chan was super excited for Minho to “join the adult world” with him.

“We can go out drinking together!” Minho said, equally excited to be all grown up now.

“I actually don’t really like drinking, but if you want to go I’ll definitely go with you,” Chan answered, and Minho made him pinky swear on it.

  
  


The spring trimester came along, and with it brought Minho a new relationship- Yeonjun, one of his friends from the dance team, confessed to him one day. Minho accepted. Another chance to finally, _finally_ stop pining after someone who was never going to love him back.

Minho did tell Yeonjun straight up that he had feelings for someone else, not wanting to lie to him. But he said there was a chance that he could return Yeonjun’s feelings, and he was willing to give it a shot. And Yeonjun was fine with that, he was just happy that Minho agreed to go out with him.

Minho did his best, he really did. He tried to love Yeonjun. Tried to put feelings into their kisses, tried to push aside his desires for Chan and make them about Yeonjun. They did all the normal things any couple would, they went on dates, they got each other gifts, they got pretty physical as well.

They almost went all the way; but Minho stopped them.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't do this knowing that I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me."

"Oh….so you weren't able to get over him?" Yeonjun asked, scooting away.

"I really am sorry. For the record, I really did try."

Yeonjun gave him a sad smile, and Minho felt like _such_ an asshole.

"It's okay," he replied, "I kinda had a feeling anyways. It was nice while it lasted. Can we stay friends?"

"Of course we can," Minho answered, giving Yeonjun what he hoped was a comforting hug.

  
  


Graduation day came way too quickly, in Minho’s opinion. But at the same time, not fast enough. He’d managed to get into the same university as Chan, and he’d screamed like a fangirl when he saw the acceptance letter.

When the ceremony came, both Minho’s parents and Chan’s family attended- Chan himself included. He’d actually skipped classes to come, his reason being “I can’t miss my best friend’s graduation, that would just be cruel.”

They went out for dinner, and all the adults had a toast with soju to Minho’s graduation. Minho downed his in one go; Chan took a sip of his, made a face, and passed it to his mom to finish, which she did while chuckling.

Chan stayed over at Minho’s house that night, because of course he did; Minho had stayed at his house the night of his graduation, so it made sense. And Chan would rather die than Not get Minho cuddles before he went back to school.

That night, while they were asleep, Minho had a very vivid wet dream. About Chan. While Chan was right there, in the same bed. 

It was realistic but at the same time not realistic; Dream Chan was kissing down Minho’s body, and they were both naked. Dream Chan pushed Minho’s legs apart and then pushed into him. It was a celebration of Minho graduating, Dream Chan was fucking him as “a reward for working so hard”.

Minho woke up with a jolt, and found the bed empty. He panicked for a moment, wondering where the hell Real World Chan was. Then he heard the flush of a toilet down the hall, and he sighed with relief. He must have woken up to go to the bathroom, and him getting up then woke up Minho. A short while later, Minho heard the door open, felt the mattress dip with Chan’s weight as he crawled back into bed. Minho shut his eyes quickly, pretending he was still asleep. He felt Chan’s arms wrap around him and pull him close. Minho stayed still and waited to see if Chan noticed that he was ridiculously hard, or if Chan would just go back to sleep.

Chan just went back to sleep. Eventually, Minho couldn’t stay awake any longer either.

The next morning, when Minho woke up, he could feel something digging into his behind. It took him about thirty seconds to realize that was Chan’s morning wood. Wasn’t the first time he’d felt it, after all they were both men and they’d been sharing a bed for a whole year now. He knew Chan had felt his morning wood before too. It was natural.

But this morning, with that dream still flashing in his mind, he was so, _so_ tempted to just grind back against it. Instead, he got out of bed and took an ice cold shower. 

The rest of the morning was uneventful, Chan headed back to university and Minho spent the rest of the day wanting to bury himself in a hole and disappear. He was _so_ anxious Chan had noticed something. But it seemed Chan didn’t notice anything at all, and later texted Minho ‘got back safe! Miss u already </3’. And Minho was so whipped, he couldn’t have hidden the smile that crept across his face as he read the text even if he tried.

  
  


After another week, Chan came home for summer break. He helped Minho get packed up for college, he kicked Minho’s ass in Smash Bros numerous times, he gave Minho a lot of advice to help him adjust to university life. They also applied to get an apartment together in one of the off campus residential areas, and they were really excited about that. They weren’t able to find anything with two rooms, so Chan suggested they just get a big mattress and share a room; since they’d shared a bed so often anyways it wouldn’t be a big deal. They’d been so close for so long, living together was going to be a breeze. Minho was internally dying a little, because he knew that Chan had a penchant for not wearing clothes. Having to be around that much exposed skin with no buffer was going to be kind of torturous. Oh well, he’d get used to it. And he was too happy about being able to be around Chan all the time again, that he would just have to continue to suppress everything. Plus, Minho didn’t wear clothes to sleep either, so Chan would have to deal with that as well. Granted it would be different, since Chan wasn’t secretly in love with Minho, but still.

Summer break went by in a breeze and soon it was time to move in. The apartment was fairly spacious- it had a kitchen area and a living room- and once they added in furniture and decorations, it already started to feel like a home. Rent was covered by their parents, as it was rolled into the overall university cost, so that was something they didn’t have to worry about. They got a TV, and a couch; Chan brought his Playstation and Minho brought his Switch, along with a bunch of games to play.

And so, Minho’s college life began.

His classes weren’t too difficult, but the workload was enough that it kept him quite busy. Which was nice, actually. If he was busy with homework, then he didn’t have time to pine like a fool over his best friend, longtime crush, and now roommate. He could just enjoy living with Chan without worrying about keeping his feelings hidden.

Although, at this point? To hell with it. If Chan was going to find out, so be it. He could fully reject Minho, and Minho could finally move on in life. He didn’t have the energy to suppress it anymore.

  
  
  


It was a Friday night, partway into the semester, when Chan declared they were having a movie night. Chan loved movie nights, it was one of the things they did the most as friends. Watching new movies, watching the same movies, putting on a movie but actually talking throughout the whole thing instead of watching, and so on.

Chan decided to be a giant dick this time, and put on a horror movie. Despite Minho’s insistence that they watch a comedy or action movie.

“It’s fine, I’ll just hug you if you get scared,” Chan promised, when Minho complained loudly about it.

“You better,” Minho replied, crossing his arms, “and I get movie pick for the next three weeks.”

They started cuddling pretty early on in the movie, because shit started getting scary pretty early. Minho was clutching Chan’s arm, head resting gently on his shoulder. He could smell Chan’s cologne...it smelled so nice. Wait, what on earth was he wearing cologne for? This wasn’t a date or anything.

“Why are you wearing cologne?” Minho asked aloud.

Chan tensed up for a moment, before he said “uh, just felt like smelling extra nice today, that’s all.”

Fair enough, Minho supposed. Sometimes he liked smelling nice too for no reason.

A jump scare came out of nowhere, and Minho screamed and tucked his head further into Chan’s neck, hugging him tighter.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just fake effects and loud noise,” Chan said soothingly, reaching a hand over to gently pat Minho’s head. Minho moved his head up at the same time Chan looked over.

Oh.

They were _very_ close.

Minho could feel his face heating up, and Chan seemed to be blushing too.

They stared for a while, and Minho couldn’t help but glance down at Chan’s mouth. He noticed Chan glancing at his mouth too.

He wasn’t sure who moved first. But they kissed. Maybe it was both of them, although Minho was more sure that Chan had closed the gap. Chan’s hand fell down to lightly grab Minho’s waist as he deepened the kiss, and it was...everything Minho had dreamed of. More than two pre-teen boys figuring out if one of them liked boys; this was two men who both had experience, who knew what they were doing.

Chan pushed Minho away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that...I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Minho moved to straddle Chan’s lap.

“Ruin it.” 

And he pulled Chan back in to kiss again. This kiss was much more passionate, Minho quickly ran his tongue across Chan’s lips, and Chan opened them easily. Both of Chan’s hands were now gripping Minho’s waist, gripping it tightly. Minho grinded down, pulling out a soft moan from Chan, which only further heated up the atmosphere in the room. Chan’s hands slipped under Minho’s shirt, moving up to press at his nipples, and Minho let out a whine.

It was as if years and _years_ of pent up feelings, pent up hormones, were suddenly spilling out; Minho wouldn’t be able to pull away even if he tried. Kissing Chan was addicting, and he never wanted to stop. Yet at the same time, he wanted to do _so_ much more. He wondered if Chan would let him.

He did manage to pull away at one point, and whispered “I want you...you have no idea how much I want you…”

Chan let out a gasp. “Fuck, _fuck_ I want you too. God, I- I’ve been in love with you for like, over a year.”

This made Minho freeze, pulling back and looking at Chan with wide eyes.

“Wha- you what?” he asked, not quite believing his ears.

"Ah, yeah I-I realized after that one Skype call...when we fell asleep and you had just woken up, and I thought you were just so beautiful and I wanted to kiss you. And then I realized that it's not really a normal thing to think about kissing your best friend. I figured...you should probably know…if we're gonna..." Chan said, voice trailing off as his cheeks and ears turned red.

Minho just stared at him. He thought that Chan was attracted to him, maybe liked him, liked him enough to kiss him. But love? Really? Was Minho really that lucky?

“I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old. After you kissed me to see if I liked boys. I've never loved anyone else other than you,” he confessed.

Chan’s eyes widened owlishly.

“But- but Dongyeol- and then Yeonjun-” he stammered.

“I was trying to get over you...it didn't ever work,” Minho explained, “that's...that was the real reason Dongyeol and I broke up. And Yeonjun.”

“Oh. That...kind of makes sense. You didn't really seem all that sad about it…”

It was quiet, and kind of awkward, and Minho wasn’t sure where to go from here. Should he kiss Chan again?

He decided that yes, yes kissing was a great idea, and leaned back in to press their lips together. Chan kissed back immediately, and within seconds they were back to the heated atmosphere they had been in before.

“Is sex still the direction we’re going here?” Chan asked, pulling away for a moment.

“Yeah, duh,” Minho replied, biting at Chan’s lower lip.

“Oh thank god,” Chan said, and Minho burst into giggles.

Holding tight to Minho’s waist, Chan stood up from the couch, Minho slipping off of his lap and standing up. The movie was still playing; they didn’t even bother pausing it as Chan pulled Minho towards their bedroom. 

When they got to the room, Chan pushed Minho back, and he fell onto the mattress with a bounce. While Chan was still standing he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He took his pants off too, letting them fall and stepping out of them. Then he crawled onto the bed, across to where Minho was, and started kissing him again. Minho took off his own shirt and tossed it aside, while Chan unbuckled his pants and helped pull them off. 

"Just so you know, I've never done this before," Minho said, "not all the way."

"It's my first time with a guy," Chan replied, "we'll figure this out together."

"Please," Minho whispered against Chan's lips as they continued to explore each other's mouths. 

They kept kissing for a while, slow but hungry, making up for years of lost time.

"You have lube, right?" Chan asked, and Minho nodded.

"Yeah, in the corner of my drawer on the bedside table."

It was funny, Minho had used it earlier that evening in the shower. He'd figured he'd probably end up jerking off later after being all close to Chan for over an hour, so he did it ahead of time to make himself less pent up. He had no clue the night was going to end like _this_.

"Ah, so that's what this little bottle is," Chan said as he pulled it out, "I was a bit curious."

As Chan was doing this, Minho pulled off his underwear, tossing the garment off onto the floor.

"Condoms?" Chan asked, crawling back over with the bottle in hand.

"Don't want one," Minho answered, holding out his hand so Chan could give him the lube.

"What- but we should- it's safer- and it's less messy on my end-" Chan stammered.

Minho looked him dead in the eyes.

"I _want_ messy," he said. 

Chan gulped, blushing, but nodded and handed over the bottle. Minho opened it and quickly spread some lube over his fingers. He reached back behind himself, and pushed one in, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was still a little opened up from his earlier wank session, so this wouldn't take very long at all. As he slipped in a second finger, Chan leaned forward and started lightly kissing up and down his neck.

"The number of times I've fingered myself thinking of you…" Minho said, voice trailing off to a quiet moan.

"I'm guessing it was a lot?" Chan responded.

"It was a lot. You remember that time you came over to my room and thought I was watching porn?" 

"Yeah, when we talked about what kind of stuff we watched, right?"

"I wasn't watching porn. You'd sent me that one mirror selfie….I saw the outline of your dick. I jerked off to that."

"You could see it? I didn't know it was visible."

"You were wearing sweatpants, Chan, those don't exactly hide a ton."

Chan continued peppering kisses down the other side of Minho's neck. "Hard to believe that you got off to me. I had no idea…"

"Well yeah, I fucking hid it Chan. I didn't want to risk years and years of friendship over my own feelings," Minho said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, now you have me."

"I do have you...I can kiss you now….and touch you now…."

"You can, I would very much like for you to do exactly that. I'm extremely turned on right now."

Minho let out a giggle, kissing Chan again as he free hand moved down to touch his dick over his underwear. He rubbed it a few times, then slipped his hand under the waistband and took hold of it. This was something he'd been dreaming about doing for such a long time.

It was bigger than he expected. Minho knew Chan was decently big, because he liked to walk around without clothes, and because he'd felt his morning wood many times. But feeling it in his hand...he hadn't imagined it would be _that_ large. He was going to need to stretch himself a bit more than usual.

"Fuck you're so big…" Minho said quietly, tightening his grip as he pushed in a third finger.

"Yeah, that's okay, right?" Chan replied, voice sounding a bit strained as Minho stroked him slowly.

"Very _very_ okay."

Once Minho was satisfied with his prep, he pulled out his fingers and lay back on the mattress. He moved his legs apart, and said "alright now get in me."

Chan chuckled, "eager, aren't we?"

Minho lifted his head up and glared at Chan, as if to say "yeah no _shit,_ sherlock". Which made Chan blush, and clear his throat awkwardly, before he moved into position. He lined up and pushed in, and immediately Minho was overwhelmed because _holy shit_.

First of all, there was a dick in him. 

Second of all, it was _Chan's_ dick in him. The thing that Minho had been legitimately dreaming about for _years_ was actually happening. 

Chan bottomed out, and checked to make sure Minho was okay. Minho was more than okay, Minho had ascended to cloud nine, jumping to cloud ten when Chan leaned down to give him a kiss.

His best friend that he'd been in love with for the past seven years was currently inside him and they were having actual sex and this wasn't an extremely vivid wet dream.

Chan seemed to notice after he broke away that Minho wasn't really paying attention, and snapped his fingers a couple times, before pinching Minho's side.

"Hey, come back to reality Min," Chan said, "you're spacing out."

"Oh...how could you tell?"

"You really think after all these years I can't read your face like a children's book? I'm a little insulted. Anyways, are you gonna come back to Earth and tell me when I can move? Because it's kinda hard staying still."

"Right," Minho said, blinking several times, "yeah you can move."

Chan started to move, pulling out and thrusting back in again; it wasn't quite what Minho was expecting, but also way better than what Minho was expecting. 

Minho let out a loud moan as Chan kept going, grabbing tightly to Chan's shoulders and digging his nails into the skin. Wanting to kiss Chan more, he brought their mouths together again, tongues tangling lazily. Minho moved his hands from Chan's shoulder to Chan's hair, gripping the curls tighter and tighter with each thrust.

Chan had started out going slow and shallow with his hips and that was fine while Minho was getting used to it. But now he wanted Chan to go deeper, go harder.

"Ha... _hnng_ ….harder," Minho gasped, "need- I need more, _please_."

Chan nodded, and at the next thrust he slammed his hips forward, making Minho cry out loudly. He harshly yanked on Chan's hair and this made Chan let out a low moan, as he moved down to kiss at Minho's jaw. He nibbled on Minho's ear as he snapped his hips forward again, pulling another cry out from Minho's lips. The pace was still slow but it was definitely deeper, and Minho started to wonder if maybe he had just died and this was his personal heaven.

"You feel so amazing Min," Chan said with a groan, "this is- _shit_ \- this is everything I'd imagined it would be!" 

Minho keened at Chan's words. "This feels like a dream…. are you sure this isn't a dream?" 

"You're not dreaming. _Fuck_ I'm starting to get close."

Chan started to move faster, and Minho wrapped his legs around Chan's body, attempting to pull him in deeper. He wasn't sure if it worked, but he wasn't thinking clearly his best friend was balls deep in him and life was kind of amazing at the moment.

Minho clinged tighter, feeling himself get pulled closer and closer to ecstasy with each drag of Chan's cock in and out and in and out, filling him in ways he didn't think was possible. As if Chan was made to fit perfectly with him. 

Chan ducked down to bite at Minho's neck again, making Minho again, even louder. He was getting closer to orgasm, and could hear how high pitched a breathy his moans had gotten. 

"Fuck I'm- I'm close, I'm gonna-" Minho stammered.

"Gonna cum?" Chan finished for him, and Minho nodded. Chan reached down and took hold of Minho's dick, stroking it a few times. This was all Minho needed to go over the edge, and he almost screamed when he orgasmed, spurting all over his chest- some of it going so far it even reached his face, hitting his cheek. Chan continued to stroke him through his orgasm, slowing down his thrusts.

Minho felt like he was floating, it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. Not even the best head he'd ever gotten had made him feel like this. Was it because it was full penetrative sex? Or was it because it was with someone he loved? He wasn't sure.

"Keep going," Minho said, "you need to cum too."

"But you'll be really sensitive, won't you?" Chan asked, looking a little worried.

"I don't care. Keep going, I want you to cum in me."

Chan moaned, " _Fuck_ shit okay I'll keep going."

Chan went back to his previous pace, if not even faster, chasing down his own pleasure. He was right, Minho was really sensitive and he was definitely starting to feel overstimulated. But he didn’t care, because he was making Chan feel good and that’s all that mattered. Soon enough Chan’s hips slowed way down, as he let out a long and guttural cry, and Minho felt something warm and wet hit his walls. After several moments, Chan pulled out and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily.

“Well,” he said, “that sure was a long time coming. Hehe, get it? Cumming?”

Minho let out an exasperated groan. “I would kick you right now, but my limbs are currently experiencing nirvana and I can’t move.”

“Yeah, mine are all tingly too,” Chan laughed.

“I’m gonna have to clean myself off…” complained Minho, “it got on my _face_.”

“First of all, that’s hot. Second of all, I’ll take care of it.”

“You really don’t have to-” Minho began but Chan cut him off.

“I _want_ to.”

“Oh. Okay then. Um, go ahead,” Minho said, feeling himself blush.

He was expecting Chan to get up and grab a towel or a dirty piece of clothing to wipe him off. He was _not_ expecting Chan to shift over and start dragging his tongue across Minho’s skin, licking up the ropes of cum on his body. 

“Wait- I didn’t mean-” he stammered, and Chan pulled away for a moment to wink at him, before resuming his task. 

He licked across Minho’s chest, down his abdomen, back up to his shoulder blades, pausing for a moment to suck at one of Minho’s nipples. He finally moved to Minho’s face and licked the spot on Minho’s lower cheek, following it with licking into Minho’s mouth and kissing him. The whole time Minho had been trying not to squirm, while letting out little gasps and mewls as Chan licked him clean. Once Chan kissed him he let out a soft keening noise from the back of his throat. 

They kissed for a while, and when Chan pulled away he whispered “you taste good”, which made Minho whimper.

Chan went back to the position he’d been lying in earlier, this time pulling Minho in towards him, hugging him tightly in a spooning position.

“I love you,” Chan said gently.

Minho couldn’t help but feel flustered; he wasn’t used to hearing that. Well, sure, they’d shared a ton of “I love you”s, but those were a platonic exchange between best friends. This...this was romantic.

“I love you too,” he responded, “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to say that.”

“Should we make things official now or do you want to go on a date first?” Chan asked.

“I feel like having sex is more serious than a date.”

“Cool. We’re boyfriends now.”

“Boyfriends…” Minho repeated, “you’re my boyfriend….you’re actually my boyfriend.”

Chan pressed a kiss to the back of Minho’s neck. “Yup, I’m your boyfriend. I’m gonna kiss you every day and hold hands with you and get possessive of you and have lots of sex with you and go on a ton of dates with you.”

“This still feels like I’m dreaming...if it is I never want to wake up,” Minho said.

“Y’know, speaking of dreaming….I should admit something.”

Minho turned slightly, looking at Chan. He looked rather...bashful. As if he was embarrassed.

“What is it?” Minho asked.

“So, I uh, on that night of your graduation…..I woke up and heard you moaning. I guess you were having a wet dream of some sort. And it made me…. _really_ horny. Like, I was _rock_ hard, even though I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. So um...I got up and went to the bathroom and jerked off,” Chan admitted, ears turning redder as he spoke.

Minho blinked several times.

“Oh...wow. I woke up later and saw you were gone. Then I heard the toilet flush and guessed you had to pee,” he said.

“No, I was just getting rid of evidence. There was...a lot.”

“I see….”

“Yeah….I felt kind of guilty, getting off to you while you were right there in the room, but I couldn’t have exactly woken you up and said ‘hey let’s fuck’ so I did what I had to do.”

“Well, I was dreaming about you fucking me, so actually you could have,” Minho confessed.

“Oh shit, really?”

“You were rewarding me for doing so well in school and graduating.”

“I see….wow.”

“It was quite realistic, and when I woke up and you weren’t there I was so worried you would notice how hard _I_ was. I don’t think you did though.”

“No, I didn’t. We’re kind of dense, aren’t we?” Chan said with a laugh.

Minho giggled, “yeah, we kind of are.”

Chan squeezed Minho tighter. 

“Wait, did we ever pause the movie?” he asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care, I’m getting sleepy,” Minho replied.

And he was, his eyes were starting to fight to stay open.

“Okay then,” Chan said quietly, “let’s sleep.”

  
  
  


When Minho woke up the next morning, his first thought was ‘wow, that was a great dream.’

Then he turned and saw Chan asleep next to him; which was normal. He wondered if what he dreamed about would ever be real. It had seemed so real…..

He moved to stand up, and he realized his ass felt kind of sore. And open. 

But he hadn’t jerked off right before going to sleep, how could it have….

Wait. 

It wasn’t a dream. Holy shit, _it wasn’t a dream_.

Just to make sure, Minho lifted the blanket up and out of the way. Chan- still asleep- was completely naked, and Minho realized he too was naked.

The blankets shifting woke Chan up, and he gave Minho a sleepy smile while mumbling “oh, good morning, _boyfriend_.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” Minho said.

Chan started laughing, reaching out and pulling Minho back towards him, giving him a kiss on the mouth.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Chan repeated, “and you have the lovebites to prove it.”

Chan was looking at Minho with the fond gaze he’d always known, but this time it was…. different.

It was heart eyes. Chan was giving him heart eyes. And they slept together. And Chan was his boyfriend. And it was all real. Everything Minho had wanted since he was thirteen years old, and now he had it. He felt so unbelievably lucky.

“Don’t forget to shower,” Chan said, sitting up and stretching, “you’ve still got my cum in your ass.”

“Oh god,” Minho replied, face burning as he hid behind his hands, “can you, uh- can you help?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah I can help, I’ve been wanting to eat you out in the shower for ages.”

“Wait what-”

  
  
  
  


It took a few months for Minho to get used to the fact that he was _actually_ dating Chan. Not that Chan didn’t remind him every chance he could, calling him every cutesy term of endearment and pet name in the book. 

“Love” was his favorite. “Kitten” was Minho’s.

When they told their parents, they were _over the moon_ about it. Chan’s mom said she called it years ago. Minho’s mom agreed, and had figured out that Minho liked Chan when he was fifteen.

It was a little embarrassing, but way better than them reacting negatively, which Minho had been a little worried about (although, they were both out to their families so he supposed it wasn’t very likely that they would be mad). Their moms then started talking about wedding plans, and at that point Minho just hid behind his hands as his face burned.

Chan, who was also blushing a deep red, scratched the back of his neck nervously and said “well, we can’t exactly set anything in stone…”

Their mothers were right on the money though. They _did_ end up getting married, ten years later. After already getting a house together and adopting a dog and a cat.

Ten years became twenty, twenty turned into fifty; they adopted kids, those kids grew up and had their own kids.

Even as they reached old age, their bond never weakened; they loved each other fiercely, as spouses and as best friends.

  
  
  
  
  


“Grandpa Minnie! Tell us again how you met Grandpa Channie!!! It’s my favorite!!”

Minho chuckled and cleared his throat, reaching over to take hold of his husband’s hand. Chan was taking a nap in the seat next to him, but even while unconscious the moment Minho’s hand grabbed his he lightly squeezed back. He looked down as his grandchildren, all sitting up eagerly, waiting to hear the tale they’d already heard many, many times.

“Your grandfather and I met when I was only seven years old…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!!  
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
